Tis so Messed up
by Zer0Spl3ndiD
Summary: Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack and some things better left out of Jeff's head. - Bad summary I know but I had this up before and I accidentally deleted it and I completely forgot what i had a summary. Complete.


**Tis so Messed Up**

featuring

 _Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack_

Fall was coming. And those damn crisp dead leaves always reminded him of that bastard. They just had to lose their green coloring to a brown shade that matched that guy's damn hair color almost perfectly. It was rather annoying. Seriously. The guy barely ever spoke and yet he managed to always irritate him with his silent waves of logic. He was very much aware that he's a fucked up mental case; hell he had extended his own smile's reaching point with a knife for fucks sake! He didn't need to be nudged to recall the fact there were in need pros and cons of doing something illogical. That's not how he worked and honestly he had gone out of his way many times just to rebel against the notion of logical actions and what not.

So yes, it utterly annoyed him when all that bastard had to do was stand there before him with that calm undisrupted air about them that just made it seem as if the other murder was simply humoring him by being there.

Fucking infuriating really.

Jeff stomped down onto a mini pile of dried leaves with a shouted; "ARRGHH!"

The teen tangled their milk white slender fingers deep into their dark ebony hair and fisted the strands hard. Their body lowering down suddenly into a crouch right in the middle of the park road. They stared at the crumpled and broken bits of the leaves with a flickering gaze that shifted between rage and a dull indifference.

He lowered a hand from his hair to flick at a whole leaf that the sole of his shoe seemed to have missed completely and flicked the fraction of nature away from him. It was utterly stupid. This was utterly stupid and fuck if he didn't just want to kill something to just prove how unaffected he was. Then again there wasn't anyone to prove his train of thoughts to and in attempting so would also require a form of mental autopsy. Even he didn't understand the workings of his mind; having stopped questioning it years ago.

With a breathed out sigh, Jeff let himself flop backward; arms and legs fully extended upon the ground and shoulder length hair getting semi invaded by the remains of the leaves he had maimed.

He growled low at the sight of the sky.

Of course it just had to be the same dark blue shade as that stupid mask. Was nature getting back at him for crippling a bunch of already decayed leafs?He shook his head some. No, now he knew that was just stupid and not even a thought brought from his lacking sanity.

"Ugh, maybe I _should_ get an autopsy."

A chuckle swiftly filled in what would of a been a hanging silence in the air otherwise. The owner of the voice gaining the white-hoodie wearing teenager's attention. Dark eyes looking all the way upward to the clown get-up shoes to upside down grinning face of Laughing Jack.

"Im sure Jane would be glad to perform it."

"And that's the only way that bitch could ever get me." He slid his tongue over his sharp canine tooth on the right side to draw blood and promptly gathered up the red substances to spit it onto his white hand which he then proceeded to slap onto the side of his own face; leaving a stark blood stain that mingled a bit with the linger red of his extended smile. "When I'm dead, dead."

"Too true, Jeffy." Laughing Jack conceded with a happy nod. "So why you lying there? Or are you playing a corpse now? Feeling a connection to your dead ones, hm?" The words were finished off with an amused laugh, putting the black and white clown's sharpened teeth on full display.

"Like your brother?" Jeff replied as he moved his arms to cross behind his head not at all affected by the direction of those fanged jaws.

The clown's laughed died down into an off chuckle as his mind worked to filter through his memories as well as the younger killer's question. He came up blank; the confused expression on his rather handsome face proving physically to that. "What brother?"

"Exactly."

"Was that a joke? Cause I didn't get" Laughing Jack asked with an unknown pressing tone to his normally smooth voice.

Jeff merely refocused his gaze upon the sky and breathed in. The newcomer stared down at the bleached and mouth torn face not sure for once on how to proceed although he did have the urge to kick some gravel and dirt to the kid's exposed eyes. He settled for crossing his legs and letting his muscles relax so gravity could force him into a sitting position by Jeff's head.

The two lingered in silence that for once didn't reek of death or the excited pulses in the air just before subjecting another to death. The sky above darkened even more into a pure black tainted only by spark of distant light and a few ghostly grey clouds.

Silence however wasn't either of their strong points.

"Since I obviously can't follow your brainwaves; you must be mulling in substandard tainted thoughts."

"What?" Jeff asked while tilting his head backward, ignoring the shorter strands of hair that made of his bangs that fell over his eyes making it harder to see the clown. "Tainted thoughts?"

Laughing Jack merely nodded once. His dark grey eyes looking down at Jeff, silently picturing that bleached throat cleanly severed so he could take the younger's head home. Why? He had no idea but the idea was rather nice. "Humanoid thoughts, in other terms."

A knife came forth; the blade forced to just before it reached anymore depth passed 1/4th of half an inch.

"Haha, I know it's a disgusting sum up. Like a pacifist murder. But it's your foul mind and kid, you _were_ human once." The clown stated as he forced that gripping hand upon the knife to lay down upon the park road.

"I'll kill you."

The shark like grin glinted a lethal light show of the moon.

"And you say the most nicest parting words…" There was a pause before the smooth voice continued; the tone darker this time. "By the way Jeffy... pay back." And with that, Laughing Jack yanked Jeff's knife from him with one hand as his other fisted that long hair slammed their head upon the ground before skillfully taking their leave; using the dark as cover.

"ARGH! YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT CLOWN REMAINS! WHEN I GET MY KNIFE BACK, I'M FUCKING SHREDDING YOU TO STRIPED BLOODY PIECES TO MATCH YOUR UGLY ASS COSTUME!"

A distant echo of a laugh only a killer could produce sounded in reply.

"Bastard." Jeff mumbled while rubbing the back of his head. He laid back down not even sure when he had sat up but he guessed it was the moment after his head made contact with the ground.

He got up and turned to face the area where he heard the trails of that bastard's laugh only to be met with a flashlight brushing over his eyes making his arm come up to ease the glaring light since he lacked the eyelids to do so. The young killer nearly groaned at the sight of a cop just a few short feet away from him with a stranger pointing in his direction.

Glancing to his side; his normally knife filled hand flexed around empty air. That fucking clown was going to get it.

"That's the one officer!" shouted a nondescript voice from the policeman's left. Their voice gaining the attention of Jeff who sent a chilling smile their way. It was twitching intensely under the strain of the killer's growing rage.

Here he was, mind messing his own brain up then fucked over by an asshole clown who jacked his precious knife and now he was dealing with a nosey little shit and a cop just a month's worth of doughnuts away from being a pig. His fingers flexed again. The knife wouldn't be needed. Infact the thought of maiming these two with his bare hands sent a thrilling hum throughout his body, making him already jitter and shake where he stood.

"Oh no, it's not." Jeff replied as his smile grew into a malevolent grin. "You are."

The high shierk that left the man's throat was rather impressive but not enough to be allowed to extend further as Jeff's nails sunk into that throat deeper and squeezed tightly. The cop beside them burst into delayed action; whipping out his gun. Jeff was quicker though; having in a sense had more field time than the human in uniform. He got behind the other person's body, the one who brought the cop's attention onto him, and used their body as a shield to keep the bullets at bay.

He'd admit to being slightly disappointed when the cop was quick to realize his bullets were hitting the wrong body and quickly stopped. Instead they reached for a device on their shoulder and spoke just as quickly into it. "E side, Center Park! Jeff the Ki-"

Jeff cut off those train of words once he realized the living man was calling in backup. Backup he couldn't well deal with without his knife. However it seemed mute as another cop showed up, seemly this one's partner. He knew it was odd for the cop to show up without another. He grabbed the cop's jaw and yanked it harshly doward till he heard the crack of its forced dislocation and the the wails of the guy's agony; dimly aware the sound would give him away completely.

Well fuck!

Jeff barely had time to jump out of the second bullet's way having completely zoned out to the first one which luckily only grazed his arm just underneath the shoulder. Nothing hindering for his escape.

And he would need to escape if the distant flashes of lights were anything to go by.

Damn were they quick!

Seeing the mass of cop cars pulling up the road, even a few driving off of it onto the park's grass just to get to him faster, made Jeff make a break for it. There was no way he could handle that many without a single weapon. His hands couldn't do so much after all.

He ran through the moon dusted park, keeping to the road for better traction even if running through the grass planes would of been better normally; but against cop cars it was rather pointless until he reached the area of the public part that had more trees clustered together.

Trees, bushes, random people who liked to take late night runs and walks passed by the infamous killer. He was reaching the more thicker section which were always located by the park entrances to give show of how much love people had for nature and its plant life even though they got less and less the deeper into the park you went. Stupid humans.

 _WHAM._

"Fuck'in corpse tits! What the fuck is it now?" Jeff exclaimed in a panted out heave after feeling the impact of running into what felt like a body. He looked up swiftly while backing up a step and ready to maim whoever he had ran into with his bare hands despite the wound on his right arm.

The sight of Eyeless Jack through him though.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Eyeless Jack stared down at the shorter male not having expected to run into them here even though he had been sent out to locate the wayward killer. Before he could lean to the side some in response to the question he caught sight of the flashing multicolored lights of the city's police department and their blaring sounds which always granted on his sensitive hearing. He wondered silently for a moment as to why he hadn't picked up the sound earlier but figured they just turned it on once reaching this area of the park which was closer to the city sidewalks and streets. He guessed it was a good tactic to keep others from entering the park.

A harsh shove regained the mask wearer's attention though.

"If you aren't going to answer...then fuck off, eyeless." Jeff snapped giving the taller of the two an actual glare; utterly fed up for the night, before moving passed them to start up a run again.

Jack said nothing although he did move to intercept the other's move with a shoulder. He was well aware of the fact time was not Jeff's side. He was also very much aware of the fact he was about to help the tactless murder out and the reason as to why completely avoided his mind.

Jeff did his own facial equivalent of a frown as that black hoodie and navy mask drew closer. He made to side-step again only to have Jack's darkened hand grasp his outer upper arm and force him back into the previous place. Closer to the tree, he duly noted.

"What?"

He was getting sick of this. Trying to further his escape route only to have the other block his way again was getting aggravating. If the guy wanted something he should fucking say so! He wasn't in the mood to play damn it. Nor was he feeling much into trying to figure out _what the fuck_ was going on in that tarnished head of Jack's.

But out of everything Jeff's own brain may have conjured up despite not allowing any attention given attempt to figure it out; the sudden press of the built in nose on Eyeless Jack's mask bumping his own real one and those hollowed out eye sockets a breath away from his own filled ones was not it.

Neither was the pressing feel of Jack's bigger body against his.

Before it all could fully register though; the other murder swiftly spun them around, Jeff's back exposed much to his chagrin, as the cop cars drew closer and fisted a hand into Jeff's long hair and used it to tug the younger's head into an upward tilt as the taller murder leaned down to present the show of a mock make out session between a couple.

A sight Eyeless Jack had witnessed a few times when roaming about the more sleazy district of the city for an easy kidney meal.

Of course there was the vast difference of the fact that neither had their mouths connected, Jeff was seething with anger and Eyeless Jack was utterly indifferent still.

The sound of twigs crunching under a pair of feet gained Jeff's attention forcing him to put this whole fucking oddity of Eyeless Jack's to the side. He tensed up as did his fellow murder but before Jeff could do anything he saw Jack's mask slide downward off his face making his phantom eyelids blink.

"Excuse us, but have you two seen a kid in a white hoodie run by here?" asked one of the officers once they were a two feet or so from the pair.

Jeff once again was interrupted before he could action by the other still invading his damn personal space. He was going to stab him 99 times once he got his knife back. And got done maiming Laughing Jack of course. That clown was going to get it before dawn came.

Seriously though. What was wrong with those with name 'Jack'?

Speaking of; he could feel cool skin touch his neck and looking down he could Jack's brown hair as well as see their shoulders move before he felt arms wrap around his waist. Now this, this was going to get the eyeless mute a good slashing.

"The only white hoodie I've seen is her's." replied Jack's raspy deep voice.

 _Uh...What?_

Jeff twitched.

 _What!?_

He twitched again; his nails crawling up to the only part of Jack that was exposed beside his hands was the other's neck.

 _WHAT DID HE FUCKING SAY!?_

Before Jeff could choke him or turn around and prove his male status to the cops even if it would expose him as the one they were looking for, Eyeless Jack blew cold air down the collar of his shirt; making him shiver unexpectedly.

"It seems she is getting cold and it it getting pretty late out maybe we should.." Jack trailed off as he kept his forehead pressed against Jeff's shoulder so his eyeless sockets remained hidden from view. No one may know what he looked like but the fact he had no eyes could only place him as one of the other few murders out there who were witness sketched to have no eyes.

One of the cops coughed. "Yes of course. Head on home you two and enjoy your night. Sorry to bother."

Jack merely nodded despite feeling Jeff's lower jaw bump his head in utter surprise and or shock.

Only once the two cops were gone along with the PD cavalry behind them did Jeff punch the side of the other murder's head hard. He shoved them away from him, moving backward to get some much needed space back. His eyes blown even more wide than normal from whole ordeal.

"What the fuck...WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Eyeless jack simply returned his mask into placed, shifted it so it rested comfortable as before it was removed and then stared down at Jeff not saying a word.

"I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING TALK, DAMNIT! YOU'RE EYELESS NOT THROATLESS AND I WOULD KNOW! I STILL GOT THE URGE TO SUFFOCATE YOU!"

The shrug that was given in response made Jeff grab the sides of the other's hood and force their head down to meet his own in a ramming. It was followed up by a bony knee making an attempt to sink into the taller male's stomach only for it to be caught and held sturdy, making the younger falter having to now stand unbalanced on one foot.

He didn't let it deter him for long though. He brought his fist up and landed a solid punch to the masked face; jolting it to the side to reveal of bit of the face Jeff had just seen. Of course his hit was returned by Jack yanking hard upward on his foot making him fall backward. He managed to save himself on himself from making impact through by pressing his hands upon the ground in an odd hand-stand.

Jeff howled when a Eyeless Jack's own knee got him in the face, causing the tender flesh of his lips to slit with a smear of blood to stain his pearly white teeth.

"ARGH FUCK!"

The younger pulsed with the linger rage and grabbed hold of the mask wearer's neck as tightly as he could between and twisted hard; his own body rotating to put enough pressure and strength into the move.

The two landed upon the park floor.

Jack's mask rested between a rock and a rather thick root. However before he could pick it up his attention was jerked back onto Jeff who came back at him. The other fisted his black hoodie once more, blue blown eyes staring at him with glitches that Eyeless Jack could not dissect. So he simply shook his head ignoring the younger grip and picked up the fallen possession, brushing his fingers over the surface of his navy mask to make sure there were no breaks while Jeff huffed out his anger upon his lap.

The fight must to Jeff's annoyance had felt him via the blood escaping his bullet graze and the mental shock of being humiliated twice in one night by two different people of the same profession as himself.

He brushed back his wild hair, sighing out heavily as the last remains of his anger finally went out. His brain was well aware of the fact Eyeless Jack had helped him out for whatever reason. A whole sec of cops hunting down his ass wouldn't of been easy to lose and Jeff could even admit to himself that they had more of a chance actually catching him tonight then all the other times banded together over time.

But fuck if he was gonna do something like that in return.

The smaller of the two was brought out of their mind when the one they were seated upon nudged them followed by a head motion to the distant sight of the a park entrance. There as a bonus of the people milling about to see what had so many cops interested in this area enough to stop.

Both murders got to their feet and made their way to the stone wall barrier that rimmed the park a little ways down from the crowd as to not gain more attention and hopped it. As they walked, Jeff glanced a look at Jack face, well the side of his mask anyways, and shot it a quick glare once it turned to face him.

"I hate you."

Eyeless Jack faced forward again allowing the silence to fill in between them. It wasn't until they had to pass by a more busy street and people kept bumping the younger of the two did he finally make a replying comment after having to hear a muttered killing-spree rant from Jeff once they got onto a clearer sidewalk."Damsel."

Jeff glowered in response not physically up to retailing and words only did so much with the other. Fuck. He groaned low and would forever deny the fact he had actually moped the rest of the way back to Slenderman's mansion. And if Eyeless Jack dared to spew he would just have to gut his tongue out next. Once he got his knife back.

It seriously did really suck not having his knife.

 **THE END.**


End file.
